


I Found Love Where It Wasn't Supposed To Be

by Dusty_But_Not_Old



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flown North
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_But_Not_Old/pseuds/Dusty_But_Not_Old
Summary: Qrow has a long talk with Summer. There were some things left unsaid that the younger Branwen needed off of his chest. This is a huge burden lifted off of his shoulders.





	I Found Love Where It Wasn't Supposed To Be

**Author's Note:**

> First little ficlet published here. Name's Dusty, it's nice to meet you! I hope you enjoy this, it's something I've put together a long time ago when Volume Three was starting off.  
> Seeing how Volume Four is starting up soon, I figure why not publish this? Sorry, kiddos. I'm not too eloquent or good with words in general, but I digress. Ha ha.

It was the start of a new year and Qrow was putting off visiting Summer. Why should he? Usually, a new year would inspire someone to change for the better, that.. Didn’t happen to the raven-haired drunkard. In all honesty, he carried around all this emotional baggage. And hid behind some kind of mask that told others everything was okay and that he was fine.

He even lied to Ruby, telling her that he wasn’t her father. There was that one night with Summer, one thing led to another. Once she told him that she was pregnant and that it was his? Qrow avoided Summer like the plague. Thinking it was the best because he was scared. Scared to make a commitment for once in his damned life. Scared to be a father to a child when he didn’t even have one growing up. Besides, it seems like Summer just kind of.. Settled for Qrow, looking back on it now. It might be the liquor talking or something because that affected him more than it should’ve. Then again, Summer did have a large impact on Qrow’s life.

Her words before she went to that damned mountain haunt him to this very day; ❝ Hey, Qrow.. Do you have any regrets? ❞ There were so many things he wanted to say. But he just kept it pent up and sent her on her way with a pat on the head and a kiss on her forehead. ❝ Nah, not really, ❞ he said, ❝ it could wait ‘til you get back. ❞ Then there was a glint of something in Summer’s eyes that.. Wasn’t there before. Pain? 

Sadness? Maybe the huntress herself had some things left unsaid? How’d he know? Because she never came back. If he was given a chance to go back to that day, he would’ve told her. Told her that he was sorry for walking out on her and Ruby, sorry for not committing to her and that he loved her to the moon and back. And not to go on this stupid mission.

He remembers telling Ruby a couple of years ago not to drink because alcohol is a poison. The only reason why he drank is to kill some things inside of him and even that was a bullshit reason. He knew that the amount of booze he’d drink would kill whatever is in him. It’d just numb the pain, and he just decided that would be enough to keep him going. No matter what, he’d still think of Summer and feel nothing but pain. Qrow was hopelessly and irretrievably in love with her, and looks like she’ll never know.

She probably regretted involving herself with him. And that was what hurt the most. Summer didn’t deserve what she got.

❝… hey there, Summer. It’s, heh... It’s been awhile, hasn’t it? Sorry, I haven’t been able to stop by. Things have been busy, you know. Oz likes reminding me that our duty as Huntsman and Huntresses is to protect the people. Taiyang is off on a mission, so it’s just me. Unless my darling sister is lingering around somewhere, but I digress. ❞  
  
Qrow sighs as he takes out his hip flask and takes a seat in front of the inscription before him. He places another bottle of liquor down in front of him and smiles sadly as he read the inscription of the grave aloud:  
  
❝ Summer Rose - Thus, kindly I scatter.. Nice to know you kept the rose petals as your motif or calling card. I know ya don’t like to drink, but humor me for once, why don’t you?.. ❞ He takes out another flask and places it near the headstone before he looks at the sunset. ❝ Ruby misses you, y'know. You were kinda like her idol, even though she doesn’t remember much of you. ‘Cept you were like supermom. Though Oz doesn’t wanna admit it, he may have taken a liking to her. She might be his favorite, but... Don’t tell anyone I told ya that, alright? I managed to meet the rest of her team, and well... They’re not bad kids. A Schnee and a former member of the White Fang. Who’d have thought they’d get along? I know, it also surprises me. But.. She’s happy. What else?.. Oh. Port and Oobleck became teachers. Well, Oobleck’s a doctor. He throws a hissy fit if you don’t address him by his 'proper’ title. And he is still as hyped up as you remember him.. ❞  
  
Another swig from his flask, and another sigh. ❝ Ironwood can’t get it through his thick skull that the Atlesian military isn’t the answer to this, and he’s being an overall ass. Then again, when isn’t he?.. Sorry, Summer. Know you’re not fond of me calling people names or foul language, but... He’s an asshole, what else could I say? Ice Queen also isn’t much help. Just as stubborn as her boss. Something must’ve crawled up their asses and died.. ❞ The male rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled sheepishly as he grabbed the other flask he had placed near the headstone.  
  
❝ Good thing I can drink for two, huh?... But, Summer. In all seriousness, I do miss adventuring with you. I think I just miss you in general. Remember that time I showed up to the dorm room completely drunk for the first time. Thought you’d be pissed, but you didn’t... You helped me deal with my hangover, instead. You were a good person, Summer. Not only to your team but everyone in general... Remember the last time I saw you? You asked me if I had anything.. Pent up or whatever? I just said no and wished you luck. Thought I’d save it for another time, but... Y'know, I regret not saying it before. I love you, Summer. It sucks we never got the timing right though, eh? Well, wish I could say I’d see ya soon, but.. Ruby and Yang still need me. Taiyang and Raven also need me. Even though it may seem like I don’t give a damn... I do have people that I desperately need to protect. So, we may have to hold off our little reunion for a little bit longer. ❞ Qrow stood up as he finished off the contents of the flask and put it back where it belongs. ❝...Nice talk, Summer. I’ll see you soon, eh? Got some work to do, kids to watch and some evil corporation to overthrow. The usual. Wish me luck, will ya? ❞ 


End file.
